


Shoot Me From My Left

by givemesumaurgravy



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom!Harry, M/M, Riding, Sex Tape, Smut, harry is 16, louis is 21, top!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 22:08:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2557481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/givemesumaurgravy/pseuds/givemesumaurgravy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Would you like a tour of the house?” Harry asks and if Louis didn’t know better, he’d assume that it was pure innocence in Harry’s eyes and not a flicker of mischief. </p><p>“I’d love one,” Louis says, and really, he can’t be blamed when he holds out his hand and lets Harry take it to lead him inside the house for a tour that hopefully ends in Louis taking a quite different tour – one involving a lot less clothing and Louis exploring Harry’s body instead of his house. </p><p> </p><p>Or, the one where sixteen year old Harry takes one of his sister’s twenty-one year old friends to the bathroom of his parent’s cabin to get him to fuck him so he can record the whole thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shoot Me From My Left

“You boys look like you’re enjoying yourselves so far.” 

“Well, hi.”

Louis turns to Niall and they exchange an amused look before turning back to the boy holding a camera in front of his smiling face, the slight evening breeze playing with his wild curls.

“Hi,” The boy responds, grin widening. 

“And how are you enjoying your time crashing the older kids’ party?” Louis asks before blowing smoke over their heads and passing the blunt back over to Niall. 

“It’s fun, I mean, look at the gorgeously fun boys I get to spend my night with!” The boy moves to stand next to Louis with bright eyes and turns the camera to shoot all three of them in a clump. 

“Only the best,” Niall says, blowing smoke out of his nose. 

“How is your night going? Fun?” The boy asks and Louis finds himself crossing his arms over his chest and raising his eyebrows at the kid. 

“Oh, yeah,” Louis and Niall say together and Louis continues, “We’re having a blast.”

“That’s good. I’m going to check out the hot tub now. I’ll see you around!” The boy then scampers off with his camera and Louis can’t help but feel curiosity and the familiar burn of desire churning in his chest. 

~*~*~

“You two wanna be in my film?” Harry asks loudly enough for the couple pressed up against each other in the hot tub to hear. 

“What’s it about?” Liam asks, holding Zayn tight against his chest where he’s perched on his lap. 

“It’s just a documentary on people I find fascinating,” Harry answers, zooming in on the loving look Zayn gives Liam.

“Fascinating, eh? You think we’re fascinating?” Zayn asks, although he doesn’t bother to even look at the camera, apparently too caught up in Liam’s eyes. 

“Yeah, I mean, I’m only sixteen still and you lot are all adults in your twenties. Your lives are all so _interesting.”_ Harry explains.

“You hear that, love? We’re _adults_ and our _adult_ lives are _interesting.”_ Zayn says to Liam and Liam presses a kiss to Zayn’s lips in response. 

Zayn’s amused smile widens and he finally turns to face Harry as Liam does, too. Harry starts to feel like he’s maybe intruding where he’s not wanted, but Zayn slips off Liam’s lap and moves a respectable distance away from him in the small, illuminated tub. 

“What would you like us to tell you?” Zayn asks and Harry can see their hands still entwined under the water and it makes his stomach flip with excitement and… _jealousy._

“Erm, how long…how long have you two been together?” Harry asks, trying not to let his thoughts get away from him and go straight south. 

“Two, almost three years?” Liam answers and Zayn nods. 

“Will be three years next month,” Zayn adds. “Time flies.”

“That’s awesome,” Harry says and he’s about to ask another question, but then Gemma’s coming up and grabbing his arm. 

“Stop pestering my friends, weirdo,” Gemma hisses as she drags Harry away. 

Harry quickly turns back to the hot tub to shout a quick, “Nice talking to you!” to Liam and Zayn before his sister pulls him to the side of the house. 

“Harold,” Gemma starts and when Harry points the camera in her face, she swats it away and continues annoyedly, “Harry, I invited you here because mum said you couldn’t stay home alone because of that _thing_ that happened, but that doesn’t mean that you can just _talk with all of my friends_ like they’re _your_ friends. And stop being so weird with the camera.”

Harry pouts as Gemma smacks at Harry’s hand holding the camera and nearly knocks it to the ground. Gemma gives Harry a look as if to say _‘I will actually break it next time, I dare you to test me’._

“Rude,” Harry pouts and holds his camera up to his face to make sure it’s still functioning properly and then begrudgingly turns it off. “I’m sorry you don’t like me as much as your friends do.”

“Please. They’re just tolerating you,” Gemma says and Harry frowns, her words actually hurting him. Gemma realizes this and quickly backtracks, “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean that – they actually quite like you, even if you are four years younger than most of them. It’s just…you’re my kid brother. It’s weird having you tag along.”

“I’m not a _child,_ Gems. I’m the most adult one of all my friends,” Harry says firmly, his words building with his confidence. 

“Well, don’t I know that, if last weekend’s anything to go by,” Gemma jokes and Harry at least has the decency to blush at the mention of the event that led him to be toted along on this trip. 

Harry wiggles his eyebrows at his sister who just rolls her eyes and waves him off. Harry lifts the camera now that he’s caught her off guard and switches it back on. 

“Speaking of my past endeavors, any of your friends single?” Harry asks and Gemma flips him off. 

“Please, Harry. Not like any of them want a little nugget in their bed. How you’ve managed to get that guy Nick out of his pants is beyond me,” Gemma jokes and it’s Harry’s turn to roll his eyes. 

“Not really a little nugget, if you know what I mean,” Harry says, leaning in with a wink. 

Gemma makes a not-so-subtle gagging sound and Harry laughs. 

“See? I’m a delight. You’re friends like me, why don’t you let one of them have a little fun? See what they’re missing out on the more youthful end of things? You know, make them feel sixteen again.” Harry offers and Gemma is definitely making full-out gagging noises now. 

“Look, just because three of my guy friends are not one hundred percent strict about where their dick goes—“ Gemma starts to say, but Harry cuts her off. 

“Wait, _three?_ You mean, there’s another besides Zayn and Liam?” Harry asks and Gemma freezes.

“Umm…” Gemma trails off and Harry zooms the camera in to her face and presses on. 

“Gems! Gemma you _have_ to introduce me! It’s what a good, no, _great_ sister would do!” Harry says excitedly while tugging on Gemma’s arm encouragingly. “C’mon, it’s not like I’m gonna do anything _bad_ to the poor guy. Well, I suppose that depends on your definition, but regardless I promise he’ll like it either way.”

“Harry, just stop, _please._ Fine. I’ll tell you who it is, but that’s only because I’ve noticed him giving you eyes all night and it’s skeeving me out a bit so I’d rather you two just _do something_ about it instead of making uncomfortable sex eyes at each other the rest of the weekend.” Gemma says and Harry could just _kiss_ her right now and so he does with a peck to her cheek. 

“So Liam and Zayn are dating, as you already know, but they aren’t the only two that are gay or bi-curious or whatever,” Gemma says and Harry gives her an annoyed look to say _‘yeah, yeah, yeah, you’ve said all that already. Get to the good part!’_ “So, um, okay. My friend Louis, the one wearing the denim button-up drinking with the Irish one on the porch, I suppose he’s been with a lot of guys, even though he’s never, like, strictly come out and _said_ he likes dudes, but, you know…”

“Huh,” Harry says as he turns around to look at the porch, and sure enough, Louis is there with Niall and he’s turned to glance at Gemma and Harry. 

Harry grins at Louis and Louis raises his cup in front of his face in what seems like a salute, but then he brings it to his lips quickly so Harry can’t be so sure. Gemma grabs Harry’s arm so he turns back to her and she gives him a look – one of those sisterly looks that tells Harry to be careful. 

Harry rolls his eyes as a response, but yeah, Harry’s not stupid. He’s usually careful, but this time…this time he’s willing to push the boundaries a bit more. Louis seems like a fun time and Harry has to admit that he’s kind of wanted to jump his bones ever since he first laid eyes on him. I mean, why else would he have gone over there to talk to them in the first place?

“I promise I’ll take good care of him,” Harry says, dimples carving in his cheeks as he grins dubiously at Gemma. 

“God, you’re such a creep. He’s five years older than you so all I have to say is good luck. He’s the oldest of my friends and for all I know he doesn’t even _like_ younger men. That’s the last thing I’m going to say on the matter, so just…go on, then,” Gemma says, raising her hands in surrender at the end and Harry just hauls her in for a rib-cracking hug. 

“You’re the best sister, you know that?” Harry coos into her hair as he tries to shove him off. 

“Ugh, why? Because I point out which of my friends you can shag? To be honest, it makes me feel a bit dirty. Like I should go shower fifty times or something,” Gemma says and Harry pulls back to grin at her. 

“Don’t feel dirty, sis. You should feel honored, really. You’re bringing two people together. You’re like cupid,” Harry muses. 

“Yeah, if cupid dealt in one-night-stands instead of true love,” Gemma retorts and Harry laughs. 

“Hey, for all you know, we could end up in love and get maaaarried,” Harry sing songs, and yeah, Gemma has to smile at that because Harry is such a cupcake sometimes. 

“Yeah, sure. Only one way to find out now,” Gemma says and Harry feels a thrill run through him. “Just, one thing. Please _don’t_ tell me how it goes, yeah? I don’t need the sordid details.”

Harry barks out a laugh and covers his mouth as Gemma giggles and shakes her head before patting Harry on the shoulder and disappearing around the front of the house. 

Harry turns back to the porch and notices Louis’ eyes on him again, this time, he’s _sure_ he sees something burning like desire and want in them. 

~*~*~

Louis sets his cup down once he drains it and turns to face Niall, promising himself that he’ll actually _pay attention_ this time to what Niall’s going on about instead of getting distracted by the dimpled, curly-headed _boy_ that’s running around the yard like it’s Christmas and he wants to show everyone his new toy. 

“So yeah, pretty much Jessica and I are going to seal the deal tonight. I mean, it’s been comin’ for a while now and did you see what she’s wearin’? Kitty’s come to _play,”_ Niall says and he’s succeeded in catching Louis’ attention now at the mention of possible sex happenings. 

“You’re really going to do it at Gemma’s parents’? You can’t, like, wait for your own bed, you have to do it in someone else’s?” Louis says, feeling like he’s stating the obvious.

He wasn’t going to mention that he was contemplating doing the exact same, but at least the person he was planning on getting into bed was one of the people that frequented this place and whose parents’ names were on the lease. 

“Nah, man. We’re not, like, gonna disrespect Gemma’s family like that. I’m thinkin’ of doin’ it in the hot tub,” Niall says. “I’ve done it in water before and it’s _sick,”_ Niall explains and Louis nods in agreement – he himself has been fortunate enough to get a lucky guy to go skinny-dipping once with him in a public pool, and yeah, the sex was really hot. 

“Well, in that case, I hope it all works out, then,” Louis says, and really, at the mention of all this possible sexy time, he can’t help but feel his gaze drawn to the spot by the pool where he’d last seen the boy. 

He’s gone now, and Louis frowns at this, but after a quick scan of what’s visible of the yard, he catches two figures on the side of the house and he immediately recognizes the curly mop of hair and, is that Gemma? 

Louis strains to try and hear what they’re saying, seeing as Gemma looks pissed and the boy is clearly trying to keep everything light with the way he’s smiling and still bouncing around like he’s a fucking bunny. 

Niall hands Louis a cup, upon examination it’s filled with more beer, meaning that Niall had disappeared into the house for refills and Louis hadn’t even noticed. Louis takes a second to feel bad, but then invests himself back into trying to figure out what was going on with Gemma and, wait, Gemma said she had a kid brother – a kid brother that was coming along on this little outing. Well shit. How had Louis not put this all together yet?

“Hey, Niall. Did you ever meet Gemma’s brother?” Louis asks as casually as possible. Read: not at all casually.

“Um, we both have. He was the one with camera earlier. I know you’re not _that_ fucked up to forget that already, mate,” Niall said, giving Louis a look like he was concerned for his mental health. 

“Right. I remember him. I just didn’t realize that was her brother, is all,” Louis says and then downs half his beer. 

“Who else did you think it was? We don’t typically hang out with sixteen year olds,” Niall says lightly and sips his beer. “Gemma said he got in trouble or something so he’s forced to tag along this weekend. Something about not being allowed to stay home alone.”

Louis’ interest is definitely piqued at this, but Niall doesn’t offer anything more and Louis doesn’t want to raise suspicions by pressing further. 

“’S name’s Harry, I think. I’ve met him once before at Gemma’s when she and I had that flirtation thing going on last fall. Good lad. A bit strange, though. I mean you saw him with the camera earlier,” Niall goes on and Louis nods in agreement, even though instead of strange, he would have used a word more like _endearing._

Louis chances a glance over at Harry again and this time, Harry’s turning to look back at him. Louis panics, but he tries to play it off cool. Louis starts to raise his glass in a little salute, but then he thinks better of it and brings it to his mouth instead. He turns back to Niall and tries to pretend like that didn’t just happen. 

“Hey, Lou, can I ask you something?” Niall says and Louis turns back to him, his heart starting to race at the prospect of Niall maybe asking him about his sudden interest in Harry. 

“’Course,” Louis says, finishing off his drink. 

“You and Eleanor are done, right?” Niall asks, concern in his eyes and Louis realizes where this is going – Niall doesn’t like when his friends are sad, and he just wants to make sure Louis is doing okay. It’s sweet, really. 

“Mate, we never even got started. I’m not…I’m not into her,” Louis explains and he really wishes he had more to drink. 

“That’s a shame. She seemed like the kind of person for you for a bit there,” Niall says, sipping on his beer and Louis eyed it enviously. 

_Yeah, well, she doesn’t exactly have a dick, so not really my type,_ Louis wants to say, but he didn’t really want to get into that tonight, not when his friends are still thinking he’s laissez-faire about the whole thing and just doesn’t want to limit himself to one gender. 

Truth is, Louis tried both and he really, _really,_ never wants to go back to anything that has tits and no cock. 

Louis looks back at Harry and again, Harry’s looking right at him. Harry holds Louis’ gaze as Gemma walks away from him after patting him on the arm. A grin spreads across Harry’s lips as neither of them breaks eye contact. Louis licks his lips as he feels want curl inside him. 

Harry is the first to break the intense eye contact as he turns to walk towards the house. Louis feels a thrill run through him as Harry walks towards the door underneath the porch that leads into the kitchen below. 

Louis looks to Niall and notices Niall looking at him knowingly. Louis swallows the lump that’s formed in his throat and he forces on an innocent, naïve smile.

“I know, you know,” Is all Niall says. 

“Know what?” Louis asks, still trying to play dumb. 

“I know you’re interested in him. I’m not blind; I’m just not all up in everyone’s business all the time. What you do in your personal time, and more specifically, where you put your dick, is not all that important to me,” Niall says with a dismissive shrug. 

“I, um…” Louis stammers and Niall just laughs at him. 

“It’s okay, Lou. Go have some fun,” Niall says, finishing off his beer and pulling out his phone. “Jessica is playing strip poker inside anyways and I kinda don’t want to miss that.” 

Louis smiles at Niall and sighs at Niall’s acceptance. Niall chuckles and wraps an arm around Louis’ shoulders in a side hug. Louis gives Niall a grateful smile in response. 

Niall disappears into the house and Louis scans the backyard, taking a deep breath to steady himself before he even thinks about going back inside. Before Louis can make his way inside, he hears the door behind him open and close, making him jump.

Louis turns to see curly hair and green eyes. Louis’ heart jumps into his throat as his eyes scan up and down Harry’s boyish frame. Louis has to admit, Harry’s quite fit for a sixteen year old and he definitely has some sort of confidence about him. 

“Oops,” Harry says. 

“Hi,” Louis says, smiling at Harry who blushes. 

“Didn’t mean to startle you,” Harry says as he returns Louis’ smile. 

“It’s okay. I think I’ll survive,” Louis teases. 

“Still enjoying yourself?” Harry asks, camera poised in his hand. 

“You could say that,” Louis says leaning against the railing of the porch and trying to keep his calm. 

“Would you like a tour of the house?” Harry asks and if Louis didn’t know better, he’d assume that it was pure innocence in Harry’s eyes and not a flicker of mischief. 

“I’d love one,” Louis says, and really, he can’t be blamed when he holds out his hand and lets Harry take it to lead him inside the house for a tour that hopefully ends in Louis taking a quite different tour – one involving a lot less clothing and Louis exploring Harry’s body instead of his house. 

~*~*~

“This is the gaming area. Pool tables, foosball, Xbox,” Harry explains, dropping Louis’ hand at the sight of a few people lounging around and taking turns taking pulls from a handle of whiskey. 

Louis immediately misses the warmth of Harry’s hand in his, but can understand why he let go – there’s no need to get people assuming things when he hasn’t even allowed himself to go there yet. 

“I’m shit at all these games,” Harry continues. “But they’re still fun.” 

Louis makes a noise to let Harry know he’s still listening, even though he has nothing to offer to the conversation yet. Harry does a quick pan of the room with his camera, taking in the huge, comfy chairs and large TV screen before he moves around the half wall and into the bar area. 

“This is, of course, the bar. Keg, liquor, anything else you could want. My parents usually don’t let us in the cabinets,” Harry says a little quieter so Louis has to lean in as he points out the locks on the cabinet doors. “But Gemma’s stolen the key and broken in.”

“Trouble maker, that one,” Louis says with a serious nod and Harry grins at him. 

“You’d be surprised to know she’s the _good_ kid in the family,” Harry says and then he’s shooting Louis a wink and Louis thinks his heart’s skipped a beat. 

“You don’t say,” Louis says, giving Harry an amused look and he thinks Harry starts to lean in like he’s…like he’s going for a kiss, but then there are loud squeals coming from the other room and they both leap apart. 

“Christ,” Harry mutters and then laughs and meets Louis’ eyes, smiling brightly. 

“Where to next?” Louis asks, now even more eager to get somewhere more secluded. 

“Downstairs!” Harry says and grabs Louis’ hand again, dragging him towards the staircase. 

Harry leads Louis slowly down the stairs, hand warm and steadying. Louis watches the way Harry’s hips sway ever so slightly as he walks and he wants so badly to dig his fingertips into Harry’s fleshy hips. 

“This is the living room,” Harry says, although he keeps his voice low. 

There’s a group of people in various stages on undress around a poker table and Louis recognizes Jessica and quickly looks away when he realizes she’s down to her bra and panties and he doesn’t want to disrespect Niall by ogling her. Niall’s sitting on the other side of the table and just missing his shoes and tank top, but then there’s a an uproar of cheers and Niall stands and shimmies out of his shorts as well. 

Harry giggles next to Louis and leans in to hide his laughter in Louis’ shoulder. Louis relishes in the heat of Harry’s breath soaking through his shirt and laughs himself. The people around the table settle down and go back to their game, so Harry tugs Louis’ hand and pulls him into the kitchen. 

“Bet you can’t guess what room this is,” Harry says as he hops up on the counter, letting go of Louis and pointing the camera at him. 

“Let’s see, oven, fridge, table, microwave…” Louis says, turning in a circle and examining everything around him. “Must be a bedroom.”

“Wrong!” Harry says happily, his voice bubbling with giggles before turning more serious and even a little sultry. “And here I thought age made you wiser.”

Louis’ eyes lock on Harry’s again, and he notices how Harry’s eyes have gone a little hooded. Louis wonders if Harry gets off on hitting on older men, and if the flushed look on his face is anything to go by, he thinks he’s right. 

“Five years isn’t all that big of a difference, I’m not _that_ old,” Louis says, stepping slowly to stand in front of Harry and his camera. 

“When you’re sixteen it is,” Harry argues lightly and Louis notices he’s blinked away the desire on his face. 

Louis holds Harry’s gaze and tries to read what’s going on in that curly head of his, but Harry just raises the camera to his eyes to break the contact and block out Louis’ prying stare. Louis thinks that this age thing really gets to Harry and Louis has to admit, it’s kind of getting to him, too.

Harry jumps off the counter and holds out his hand for Louis to take. Louis immediately tangles their fingers and let’s Harry lead him down a hallway with doors lining it on either side. 

“Bedrooms, and then there’s a bathroom at the end there. Gemma’s room is this one,” Harry says, tapping his finger against the wood of the door to the left once and then pointing to a door on the other side of the hall, “This is my parents here, and then that’s mine next door. I’d show you them, but I’m afraid of what, or _who,_ we might find in them.” 

“That’s okay. I’ve seen Gemma’s before,” Louis says, trying to test Harry’s reaction.

“Oh?” Harry asks, eyebrows raised, but the rest of his face not giving anything away. 

“Yeah, me and some of the other people are supposed to stay in there on some blow up mattresses,” Louis says noncommittally. 

“Oh,” Harry says and he smiles calmly at Louis. 

“What? Did you think there was some other reason?” Louis presses, keeping his eyes innocent and his smile sweet.

Harry runs his tongue over his lips and shrugs, his voice low when he speaks. “I mean…you’re really fucking hot. I’d be surprised if my sister hasn’t at least _tried_ to get with you.”

Louis stares at Harry for a moment, the only thing running through his mind is, _oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck; want, want, want, want, want._

“Well, maybe if you weren’t here to take me on this tour and keep me occupied, she would have tried,” Louis says as calmly as possible and takes a step closer to Harry, his hand reaching out to finger the hem of his shirt. 

“Not a chance,” Harry says, his posture softening. “Something tells me she’s not your type.”

“Oh? Harry Styles, are you calling me gay?” Louis says, mock offended.

“That’s quite the conclusion to jump to,” Harry says, but then a grin cracks across his face and Louis grins back and, _shit,_ he wants to kiss that stupid smirk off his face. 

“Why’d you get stuck hanging out with us losers anyways?” Louis asks, changing the subject. “Kids your own age just not cool enough?”

“Something like that,” Harry says, his own hands now reaching out for Louis’ hips and he tugs him backwards gently as he leans against the wall.

Louis narrows his eyes and cocks his head at Harry, smiling a half smile at him. Louis tries to tell Harry to go on with his eyes, but he thinks Harry sends him back a message of _‘be patient’_ with the way he smirks knowingly. 

Louis thinks that now might be his chance to kiss Harry, so he leans in, but Harry turns away and says, “There’s still one more stop on the tour.”

Louis sighs and straightens up. “Oh?”

“Yeah. One last place I want to show you,” Harry says as he pushes off the wall and heads down the hall a little more and opens a door that unveils yet another staircase. “C’mon.”

“This isn’t the part where you murder me, right?” Louis asks and Harry laughs lightly. 

“You’re far too pretty to kill, Lou,” Harry says as he leads a weary Louis down the stairs and Louis closes the door behind them. 

The staircase is well lit, and leads down to a small room lined with shelves stacked with movies, many black, leather recliners, and a huge projection screen. Louis thinks it’s great and if he were as huge a movie fanatic as Harry seems to be, he’d totally be in love with this room. 

“This is my favorite room in the whole house. I love coming down here and watching movies. It’s how I started getting into filming my own stuff,” Harry says, shaking the camera for evidence. 

“Any of these yours?” Louis asks, pulling away from Harry and going over to examine the various movies. 

“All mine are at home. I might, um, I might let you watch them sometime,” Harry says before pausing and then turning the camera back on and points it at Louis. _“Or_ we could just make one of our own!”

Harry smiles broadly and Louis’ mind immediately goes for the dirty route and his mind fills with images of Harry riding him in one of these chairs, but he shakes his head to clear these thoughts and returns Harry’s smile. 

“Oh, yeah? What exactly would the film be about?” Louis asks, crossing the room to stand in front of Harry and smiling for the camera with raised, curious eyebrows. 

“Anything you want,” Harry answers and his face reads innocence, but his tone offers everything but. 

“What’s that room, there?” Louis asks when his eyes look over Harry’s shoulder and he notices one final door they haven’t opened yet. 

“That’s the last stop,” Harry says, turning the camera to it. “I was saving it for when you were ready.”

Before Louis can ask Harry what he means by that, Harry’s taking his hand and leading him slowly into the room. Harry flicks on the lights and Louis’ goes from confused to curious to excited in a matter of seconds as he takes in his surroundings. 

Harry’s led them into a bathroom, and a large one at that. The white, tiled counter is long with two sinks and a toilet in a separate nook in the back far corner. The middle counter space is spacious and Louis immediately jumps to the thought of bending Harry over it and fucking him thoroughly. 

Harry stands in front of the mirror that reaches from ceiling to counter all along the wall and points the camera straight ahead to get the image of Harry with Louis standing behind him. Louis takes the initiative and gets his hands on Harry’s hips, his fingers curling into the thin fabric of his t-shirt. 

“Why’d you bring me in here?” Louis asks, keeping his voice low as he ghosts his lips over the shell of Harry’s ear, loving it when he feels Harry shiver. 

“Why do you think?” Harry asks, not giving an inch. 

“I don’t know, you’re the one who brought me here,” Louis says and he pokes his tongue out to flick against Harry’s earlobe.

Harry’s head tilts back as a sigh escapes his lips. Harry turns around, breaking out of Louis’ light grasp and backs up against the counter, lips curling into a coy smile as his eyes beg Louis to follow him. 

“I never answered you as to why I had to tag along on this trip,” Harry starts and he parts his thighs in what Louis can only think is a welcoming and inviting gesture. “My parents decided it’s unsuitable for me to stay home alone anymore, seeing as last weekend when they went away, Gemma caught me getting fucked into the mattress by my friend Nick who goes to Uni.” 

“Shit,” Louis breathes, maybe more to himself than as an actual offering to the conversation, but Harry hears him nonetheless and grins wickedly because of it. 

“That information have some affect on you, Louis?” Harry asks.

“Well, I’m jealous I didn’t get to have you first,” Louis says, head cocking to the side and eyes hooded. 

“What do you mean?” Harry asks, eyes innocent, but the smirk on his lips lets on that he knows _exactly_ what Louis means. 

“Well, I think it’s pretty self explanatory,” Louis replies, his voice low and Louis loses it when Harry licks his lips in response. 

Harry moves the camera away from his face, but keeps it pointed at their faces as they both lean in and Louis finally brings their lips together. 

Louis’ hands run from Harry’s hips to his back and then down to his bum, squeezing and then lifting Harry up so he’s sat on the counter. Harry squeaks and grabs a fist full of the front of Louis’ shirt to pull him closer with his free hand as his legs hook around Louis’ hips. 

“Is this what you wanted?” Louis asks against Harry’s lips, one of his hands roaming to Harry’s curls. 

“Maybe,” Harry answers before kissing Louis again. 

Louis lifts his hand off Harry’s bum and reaches up to touch the camera in Harry’s raised hand. Louis presses down on Harry’s hand and Harry follows Louis’ lead and sets the camera down on the counter.

“Get up here with me,” Harry breathes and Louis grins against his mouth before pulling back and climbing up on the counter when Harry makes room for him. 

Harry’s back is to the camera now, both boys on their knees on the counter, but he doesn’t seem to mind – much too preoccupied with running his hands over the front of Louis’ shirt and smiling when his fingers rub over Louis’ nipples and he inhales sharply. 

Harry slips one of his hands underneath Louis’ white V-neck while the other pushes his denim button up off one shoulder. Louis stiffens as Harry’s fingers dance over his stomach and up his ribs, sending shivers of pleasure down his spine. Louis’ hands tighten on Harry’s bum as Harry drops his hands in exchange for pulling his own shirt off and tossing it carelessly on the floor. 

Louis pulls back to drink in the sight of Harry shirtless – his beautiful chest and the slight pudge around his middle, reminding Louis that Harry is _sixteen._ Harry looks down and blushes his hands playing with the hem of Louis’ shirt. 

“Kiss me,” Harry says, eyes flicking back up to Louis’. 

Louis obliges and Harry reaches behind him after sighing into the kiss to grab the camera again. Harry angles it to film their mouths sucking on each other’s lips and their tongues mixing together. Louis pulls away slightly to kiss down Harry’s jaw and to suck a mark into Harry’s neck. 

Harry turns his head to the camera and gives a sultry smirk as his eyes roll back and he moans. Louis’ lips continue to work their magic on Harry’s pulse point, sucking and nipping until he’s satisfied that there will be a lasting bruise there. 

“Lay down,” Louis instructs and scoots back so Harry can lay down, a leg on either side of Louis’ hips. 

Louis wastes no time before he dives down and starts placing soft, sucking kisses down Harry’s chest, loving the feeling of warm skin beneath his lips. Harry folds his arms behind his head, camera pointing towards Louis’ face over Harry’s shoulder, and bites his lip as Louis sucks on one of Harry’s nipples. Louis’ fingers trail down Harry’s sides and stop once they reach the rim of Harry’s shorts. 

“You’re so pretty,” Louis compliments as he continues to press gentle kisses to Harry’s soft skin.

Harry whines and subtly rocks his hips up. Louis looks up and smirks at Harry with a glint in his eye as he drops his hand to the growing bulge in Harry’s shorts. Louis presses down and rubs his hand over Harry through his pants and Harry has to lift himself up on his elbows as Louis continues to smirk even more. 

“Please,” Harry breathes and he balances the camera on his chest and Louis makes eye contact with the lens, shooting it a wink. 

Louis is gentle in his movements, careful and precise as he undoes Harry’s flies and shimmies them down Harry’s thighs. Harry lifts his legs up awkwardly to help Louis tug his shorts off and Louis laughs when Harry nearly kicks him in the face. 

“Sorry,” Harry stutters, but Louis just shrugs him off and bends down to mouth at the outline of Harry’s cock through his tight briefs. Harry chokes on air and bangs his head back on the sink, lost in the amazing feeling of Louis tonguing at the leaking head of his cock. 

Louis tucks his fingers in the hem of Harry’s briefs and slowly peels them down to reveal Harry’s cock and bare skin. Louis takes a moment to admire Harry’s completely hairless crotch and he leans in to suck and lick at the skin there, kissing down to the crease where Harry’s thigh meets his crotch. 

Louis noses at Harry’s balls as he pulls Harry’s briefs down more. Louis fits his mouth over Harry’s tip and licks at the precome that’s leaking from the slit. Harry feels like he’s forgotten how to breathe as Louis slowly sucks him into his mouth and slides his tongue down the side. 

Harry watches Louis suck him through the camera’s screen and picks the camera up to get a better shot from the side. Harry admires Louis’ eyelashes and the way their flutter when he’s got Harry buried in the back of his throat, cheeks hollowed and fingers gripped into Harry’s hips. 

Louis remembers there’s a camera in the room when he looks up to watch Harry’s face as he sucks him, but is instead met with the camera filming him with a cock in his mouth. Louis smirks and runs his tongue up and down Harry’s length and makes a show of hollowing his cheeks as he sucks Harry back down his throat. 

Harry uses his other hand to thread his fingers through Louis’ soft hair and tugs, hoping to signal to Louis that it was time to move on before he came too soon. Louis pulls off with a slick pop and laughs giddily before crawling up Harry’s body to steal a kiss. 

Harry opens his mouth immediately and welcomes Louis’ tongue past his lips. Harry’s hand not holding the camera holds Louis’ head in place while the other films their making out. Louis starts grinding his hips down on Harry and Harry whimpers when Louis’ rough jeans rub against his sensitive cock. 

“P-pants…off,” Harry mumbles against Louis’ lips. 

Harry sets the camera down and sits up, pushing Louis up as well so he’s straddling Harry’s hips on his knees. Louis smiles at Harry with a glint in his eyes as Harry finally pushes Louis’ jean shirt all the way off his shoulders and onto the floor. Harry tugs Louis’ t-shirt up and over his head as well, his lips brushing along Louis’ sharp collarbones and kissing along his shoulder. 

Louis’ head lolls back and Harry takes the opportunity to suck a bruise into Louis’ throat, right at Louis’ Adam’s apple. Louis’ breath catches and his hands come to grip Harry’s waist, reminding Harry that, _hey, Louis still has his pants on._

Harry busies himself with Louis’ jeans and unbuttons them quickly; eager to see Louis’ cock because it looks big and _thick_ if the massive bulge is anything to go by. 

Louis watches Harry curiously as he immediately untucks Louis from his briefs, not even bothering to shove Louis’ pants down at all. Harry’s mouth is positively watering and he eagerly jumps off the counter and pushes Louis back against the mirror and finally eases Louis’ jeans and briefs off. 

Harry hunches over and admires Louis’ cock as it curves up towards Louis’ tight body and leaks from the tip. Harry was right – Louis is thick and long. He honestly cannot wait to get that thing up his arse. 

Louis watches Harry with a knowing glint in his eye and grabs the camera from the counter top to shoot Harry as he leans in and suckles at the head, dipping his tongue into the foreskin and slurping up the precome. 

Louis moans softly and threads his fingers through Harry’s delicate curls; fingers knotting in Harry’s hair and helping Harry set a rhythm as he begins to move his head up and down. Harry _loves_ sucking cock, loves the weight of a dick on his tongue and the taste of it. He loves the noises he can pull out of someone just from the way he sucks on them. 

Louis’ moans are high and breathy. Harry thinks they’re beautiful and he makes it his mission to see how loud he can make Louis moan. Harry holds the base steady as he sucks kisses up and down Louis’ length before fitting his mouth over the head and taking him all the way down in one quick go. 

Louis curses loudly and tightens his fist in Harry’s hair as Harry bobs his head quickly and works what doesn’t make it in his mouth by twisting his hand around the base. Harry continues to deep throat Louis until he’s forcing Harry off him by tugging on Harry’s hair harshly. 

“Wanna fuck you,” Louis purrs, voice shallow and needy. “Can I?” 

“Fuck yeah,” Harry answers, climbing back up on the counter and laying down on his back as Louis hops down to the floor. “Why else would I have brought you down here?” 

Louis smirks for what feels like the hundredth time and then looks around the room in search of something to use as lube. Harry notices and nods his head over to the farthest set of drawers. 

“Stashed some lube in there earlier. You know, just in case,” Harry says as he sucks three fingers into his mouth to wet them before he brings them to his hole, legs propped up and spread. 

Louis tries not to think about how presumptuous that is and instead busies himself with retrieving the lube and popping it open. Louis pours some lube out onto his fingers and rubs it around to warm it a bit before he moves back to where Harry’s already fingering himself open with two fingers tucked inside himself. 

Louis bites his lip and pulls at Harry’s wrist to get him to open his eyes and pull his fingers out so Louis can replace them with his own. Louis starts right away by squeezing two fingers into Harry’s hole and Louis’ eyes flutter closed at how _tight_ Harry is. 

Harry searches blindly for the camera behind him and grabs it and trains the focus between his legs, although the angle is awkward. Louis notices and takes the camera from Harry with his free hand that’s not currently fucking two fingers into Harry. Louis points the camera down to record the way he’s twisting his fingers and now pressing a third finger against Harry’s glistening rim. 

“’S really hot,” Harry catches himself saying, and he continues, voice choppy as Louis prods at his prostate. “The camera, um, watching you filming, _ah,_ what you’re d-doing to m-me.”

“Are you gonna use this, then? Get yourself off to this in the future?” Louis asks as he pushes the third finger inside Harry in search of his prostate. 

“D-definitely,” Harry says, completely shameless. 

He’d never admit it to Louis, especially not right now when Louis’ got three of his fingers up his arse, but he’s done this before, many times. He loves getting to film himself getting fucked and used others, especially older boys and men. He gets off on it so hard. 

Louis cocks his head at Harry and jams his fingers harder into Harry’s prostate, almost making Harry come unexpectedly. Harry’s the one to tug on Louis’ wrist now to get him to remove his fingers as he mutters, _“’m ready, ‘m ready”._

Louis slides off the counter again, this time in search of a condom. He picks his pants up from the floor and fishes out his wallet, producing the condom he keeps there ‘just in case’. Harry cocks an eyebrow at Louis now that he’s shifted on the counter so he’s leaning against the mirror and lazily tugging at his prick, camera in his hands and pointed at Louis. 

Louis shrugs when he catches Harry’s eye and winks at the camera before he tears the condom open with his teeth. Louis rolls the condom on and reaches for the lube, coating himself thoroughly before squeezing more out to rub some on Harry’s hole as well, just as a precaution. 

Louis lines himself up after moving to stand between Harry’s parted thighs. Harry reaches for Louis, not really sure what he’s searching for, but he just wants _something,_ something to hold onto and tether him down. 

It takes a moment, a moment where they’re both too caught up in anticipation and their own worlds to really know what to do. Louis gathers himself quickly, though, and he starts pushing in, Harry giving easily. 

It’s excruciating, is the thing. Harry’s _tight_ and _so warm_ and it takes all Louis has not to just start fucking into him as fast and hard as he can. He feels so good and Louis nearly whites out from the intense pleasure, but Harry’s hand on his hip pinching the skin brings him back, 

“Move, God, Lou, please,” Harry whines, other hand shaking as he angles the camera down to capture Louis’ cock disappearing into him. 

“You sure? You…it’s, fuck, really tight,” Louis moans, head tilted down to watch where he’s still gripping the base of his cock to guide himself into Harry.

Louis looks up and catches a glimpse of himself in the mirror before looking at Harry. He looks wrecked already, hair matted with sweat, eyes wild, cheeks splotched with red and lips bitten. Harry’s not looking much better, his curls are even wilder and his eyes are hooded and dark. 

“’M fine, I like it a little rough,” Harry says and tacks on a wink and if that’s not enough to make Louis lose all inhibitions and control, he’s crazy. 

The camera is still in Harry’s hand, panning down Louis’ naked and shining body, catching the way his muscles tighten and stretch as Louis pulls out and fucks back in, tossing his head back at how good it feels, moaning when Harry lets out a whimper and pinches his hip again. 

It takes no time at all before Louis’ thrusting hard and fast, going in deep and relentless. Harry’s whole body jerks with each thrust and it’s making the camera shake in his hand. Louis notices, and grabs the camera from Harry, who whines and rakes his free fingers through his hair and closes his eyes, giving himself over to the sensation of Louis splitting him open. 

Louis points the camera down and slows his hips, watching the slick drag of his cock in and out of Harry through the small screen on the camera. It’s obscene, the sight of Louis’ thick cock squeezing into Harry’s shining and stretched hole, patch of hair coming flush against Harry’s perfect, pert arse. 

“You’re killing me,” Harry mumbles, voice high and needy, bringing Louis back to the actuality of him _fucking someone,_ not just watching it happen through a lens. 

“Right, sorry,” Louis says and picks his pace back up, gripping Harry’s hip with his free hand and turning the camera to Harry’s face to capture the look when he manages to hit his prostate.

It’s beautiful, the way Harry’s mouth falls open in a perfect ‘o’, all kiss-swollen, bright red lips and gorgeously blushed cheeks. And his _eyes,_ his eyes widen and then roll back into his head as his eyelids flutter closed, head knocking against the mirror making his curls bounce. 

“S-stop,” Harry moans and Louis looks at him with a confused expression, wondering what he’s done wrong. “Wanna try something different.”

Harry swats at Louis a bit pathetically, making Louis chuckle, but he obliges and pulls out, gripping the base of his cock with a squeeze, fending off his orgasm and backing away. Harry holds out his hand and Louis takes it, helping him off the counter and onto his feet. Louis has to grab Harry by the hips when he almost falls because he’s legs have nearly turned to jelly. 

“Shit, sorry,” Harry says, grinning up at Louis and lifting on his tiptoes to brush a kiss against Louis’ lips in thanks. “Here, I’m going to stand like this,” Harry turns around and demonstrates by resting his hands on the counter and arching his back so his arse is out and presented to Louis. “And you can take me from behind?”

“Fuck,” Louis mutters, stepping in close to Harry to brush his lips against Harry’s neck, hands rubbing down his back and over the slight swell of his arse.

A shiver runs down Harry’s back as Louis’ sucks a mark into his neck, hands kneading his arse. Harry grinds his arse back into Louis’ hands and body, silently begging Louis to get inside him again. 

Louis takes his cock in his hand, looking down at his target and Harry reaches back to spread his arse cheeks so Louis gets a better view. The camera is set down on the counter now, turned to film them from next to the sink, but both boys are more focused on getting back to Louis fucking into Harry. 

“Hurry, please, I’m so hard it hurts,” Harry whines and Louis finally takes pity on him and guides himself into Harry in one swift push, almost knocking the wind out of Harry. 

There’s a moment again, where they both still, but then Harry’s leaning back and arching his spine, pushing back enough for Louis to be forced to lean against the wall, giving Harry the opportunity to take over control. 

Louis catches a glimpse of Harry in the mirror as Harry bites his lip in concentration and starts to grind his hips and arse back onto Louis, holding Louis deep inside him. Harry and Louis make eye contact in the mirror and Harry winks before taking the camera and passing it back to Louis without any verbal explanation. 

Catching on to what Harry wants, Louis starts to film their reflection in the mirror, watching the scene unfold on the camera’s tiny screen. It’s really hot, watching Harry work himself back on Louis while Louis lounges against the wall, just taking it. 

Harry arches his back even more, his arse feeling amazing as he works Louis deeper inside him and circles his hips over and over, forcing Louis’ tip into his prostate repeatedly. Harry hasn’t touched his cock at all, and he hangs between his legs, full and red and leaking. 

“Babe,” Louis forces out around a moan. “You feel _so_ good.”

Harry whimpers and his head dips forward. “You fill me up so good. So, _fuck, big.”_

Nothing really gets Louis worked up more than when his partner talks like that to him, comments on his physicality or whispers dirty things to him. It causes Louis to want to be dominant again and to take control of the situation. 

“Get back on the counter,” Louis says, pushing Harry off him gently and moving to the counter, helping Harry up. 

Harry climbs up and looks at Louis curiously. “What are you thinking?”

“Want you to ride me until you come,” Louis says simply and Harry lets out an unmanly sound halfway between a squeak and a keen. 

“Get on your back then,” Harry says, pulling Louis up onto the counter and pushing him back softly. 

Louis leans back; setting the camera down and helping Harry straddle his lap carefully, squatting over Louis’ cock, rock hard and ready. Harry eases himself down until he’s settled in Louis’ lap and gets to work quickly. 

Louis grabs the camera again, this time aiming at Harry and the way he’s working himself on Louis’ cock, bouncing up and down. Sweat runs down Harry’s neck and chest in bead like droplets and Harry runs his hands through his curls, clearly showing off for the camera now as he makes a sultry face at the lens. 

Obscene sounds fill the room as Harry gets more vocal the closer he gets to his release. Harry moans and keens as he tweaks his own nipples between his fingers and mutters _‘fuck’s_ and _‘so good’s._

Louis’ close now, the quicker Harry moves his body up and down on Louis’ cock sends Louis rocketing towards his orgasm. Harry’s clearly close as well, his teeth digging into his bottom lip and cock leaking and so red and full. 

“Lou, _shit,_ so close,” Harry moans. _“Fuck,_ I’m gonna…”

“Do it,” Louis says through gritted teeth, staving off his own orgasm until Harry comes himself. 

That’s all it takes and Harry’s entire body is seizing up as his orgasm rocks through him. Come shoots out of Harry’s cock up onto his chest as he comes untouched, head thrown back and moan caught in his throat. 

Louis thinks it’s the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen. 

As soon as Harry’s coming down, Louis’ motioning him to get off Louis and Harry settles between Louis’ thighs and Louis hands him the camera. Louis lifts up on his knees and tears off the condom, tossing it carelessly onto the floor. 

Harry watches Louis in awe as he strokes his cock fast and slick. Harry’s expression is soft and warm, the post-orgasm clear on his face, but he clears some of the fog when he slides off the counter and crouches in front of Louis, looking up at him pleadingly. 

“I want to taste you,” Harry says, voice a little float-y and _fuck,_ if Louis doesn’t almost lose it at that. 

Louis flips around and rests his thighs over Harry’s shoulders as Harry drops his mouth open, tongue out and waiting. Louis pushes himself forward so he can force his cock into Harry’s waiting mouth. 

It doesn’t take long after that, Harry sucks on the head of Louis’ cock and swirls his tongue around the tip, moaning around Louis in his mouth. Louis films it all, surprising himself that he remembers the camera and thinks to catch his big finish on film.

Louis nearly drops the camera as his orgasm hits him like a truck. Louis comes with a string of expletives, shooting into Harry’s mouth and feeling like he’s flying and on fire at the same time. Harry swallows with a satisfied moan and Louis’ body rocks with the aftershocks of his orgasm. 

Harry stands up and curls his body into Louis’, bending in for a kiss. Louis can taste himself on Harry’s tongue as it twists into his mouth and he wraps his hand around the back of Harry’s neck to hold him there. 

After a moment, Harry rests his forehead against Louis’ and the take a minute just breathing in each other’s air and coming down from everything. Louis runs his fingers through Harry’s messy curls, smiling at him and pressing a kiss to his nose. 

“You’re good, definitely would consider doing that again,” Louis whispers, worried anything louder would shatter some of the calm in the air. 

“What, right now? You’ve got way too much confidence in my stamina,” Harry jokes and Louis laughs. 

“No, I mean, like…some other time,” Louis corrects and Harry smiles, eyes shining and bright. 

“I’d like that,” Harry agrees and risks another kiss. 

They pass a few more minutes kissing lazily, tongues rubbing against each other and lips making slick, wet sounds. Harry tangles his fingers in Louis’ sweat-damp hair and tugs on the strands, eliciting a whine from Louis. 

“What would you say to finding a place to crash for the night?” Louis says as he pulls back and brushes his fingers down Harry’s cheek. 

“I know place,” Harry says and he reaches down to for his pants and pulls out a key, dangling it in front of Louis. “Got the key to my room.”

Louis grins and hauls Harry into his arms again, kissing him fiercely. “What are we waiting for, then? I may even be ready for round two by the time we get up there, if you’re up for it.”

Harry just winks at him and starts tugging on his clothes, but not before Louis smacks his bare arse. Harry gives an undignified squawk and snaps his shirt against Louis’ waist and grins mischievously when Louis pulls a scandalized look. 

“You’ll pay for that,” Louis warns and Harry just bats his eyes innocently. 

Louis backs Harry against the wall, cornering him and blocking him off with an arm on either side of Harry’s head. Harry looks up at Louis with a smirk and his breath visibly hitches as Louis leans in and licks a stipe up Harry’s throat. 

“Now, if you behave, I may fuck you again when we get upstairs, but if not, I’ll just have to leave you to your own devices,” Louis whispers in Harry’s ear, voice low and sexy. 

Harry shivers clutches at Louis’ sides. “I’ll be good, promise.”

“Good,” Louis says and pulls back. “Now get dressed so I can undress you upstairs…with my teeth.”

That gets to Harry and he quickly gets dressed and waits at the door tapping his foot impatiently as he waits for a very amused Louis to finish pulling his shirt on.

“Don’t forget the camera,” Harry says, pointing to the counter. “I’ve got more in store for you.”

And if they spend their night doing anything but sleeping, they would both agree it was a much better use of their time.


End file.
